Candor or Dauntless
by ashleemac14
Summary: It's after everything. After Allegiant. It takes place a few years after the city becomes Chicago. A boy shows up at the game and takes the host's attention. She doesn't know if she likes it, or him. She just knows there's something there. Even if he's not sure who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi. This is my first fan fic. I normally don't write these things, so I thought I'd give it a try. I encourage you to tell me what you think about it. Criticize my every word if you'd like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**-ashleemac14**

* * *

The flames crackled, breaking the silence of the night. I was the only one awake at this time usually. All the others had gone back to their apartments, so I began to think. I seldom allowed myself to be swallowed up by my mind. It was a dangerous place sometimes. The city was clueless to what it used to be. Ever since it became Chicago, they stopped teaching about the factions and that part of our history. It was just that history and it didn't need to be repeated. That's what our leaders thought and that's all that mattered. I, personally, liked them. They provided structure in the city before it's destruction. The city would have been just fine if the outside had never meddled. I decided, that if it were still a thing, I would've joined Dauntless. I would've been, what they would call back then, Divergent, because I possess to many attributes to be just one. Either that, or I'd be born factionless and stay that way.

I laid back on the log, where I was sitting, and I stared out into the night sky. It was darker than most nights. The stars were faint and the moon was too shy to show itself. It was easier to think like this, without distractions. The days were filled with the hustle and bustle that the city brought with it. There was nowhere that wasn't already filled with people. Soon people would start appearing here as well. We gathered here on occasion to play a little game, one that the city wouldn't enjoy. I called it Candor or Dauntless. That's the true name for it, not that sissy truth or dare game. You can't refuse once you choose, like the watered-down version the city now plays. It was too much to handle for them and to be quite honest, it's not a game for the weak. I stared down at the boxes I had stolen from the labs before I got here. They were both filled with serums, one with truth and the other with fear. Once you were injected with your chosen fate, you had no other choice. You had to comply, unless you could fight it off.

There was group of people approaching and making their presence known to me. The last thing they wanted to end up dead because they snuck upon me. We had to keep our eyes out for those that did sneak around, that usually meant that they didn't belong. If they didn't belong there, who was I to make them stay? I felt the cold metal against my warm skin as I thought about it. I had almost forgotten that I had even had it. As I got up to greet tonight's players, I concealed it again. I kept it concealed, not only for the occasional nosy city member, but for the group as well. I knew I wasn't like the rest , because I could fight the simulations the serums gave you. They didn't need the access to that information. I was ready to shoot anyone, if it's what it came down to.

I tossed some lumber into the fire and watched the sparks jump into the air. I looked around the circle and saw that everyone who was usually here had showed up. One person stuck out though, he seemed new. I would keep my eye on him, maybe make him go first and prove himself. He didn't look like a threat from the outside, but I knew not to judge the book by it's cover. That would be stupid of me.

"Alright, lets get started." I shouted out to the crowd. A hush rushed over the people like a ripple in a pond. They were all staring at me, wanting to hear the rules I had repeated time and time again. "The rules are simple. Pick your fate, take your serum, and face it to the fullest." I started and then I went over to the new arrival, "You. Pick your fate."

I handed over an orange serum, as well as a blue one. I waited for him to decide and as you would expect, he chose to be Dauntless. He chose to be brave and face his greatest fears head on for his first time. I felt a little sorry for him, though I was not sure why. I had seen plenty of others fight their way out of their fears or be engulfed with them. I felt nothing for them, so why had it changed for this boy?

I gathered myself and my thoughts, before I stuck the needle into his neck. I felt his muscles in his neck tense up. He was trying to appear strong in front of everyone. He didn't know that his outer image would soon dissipate to falling to his knees in fear. It was his choice and now he would face it. Poor guy. As I walked back over to my log, my arm was gripped tightly. The boy's dark green eyes widened. The hold he had on my arm sent electricity up through my veins and kept me paralyzed in my place. It scared me that I was this close to someone I didn't know. I could see the fear in his eyes and that was too personal. For me, anyway. I wanted to help him, but that would be against the rules. I finally brought myself to look at him and I wished I didn't. He was terrified and I could practically see his heart beating out of his chest. If he wanted out, he needed to pace his breathing slower and control his heartbeat. He needed to realize it wasn't real, but he couldn't. He probably wasn't like me. He was probably a regular guy. I couldn't take it, this needed to stop. I pried myself free from his hand.

"No!"he screamed out at the top of his lungs. It was coated with pain and suffering. He dropped to his knees and he came to.

I bent down and offered my hand to him. I pulled him up, all his strength drained from the simulation. I looked over him, making sure he was alright. His face was wet with the tears he was shedding for whatever fears he just faced. I should have saved him when he latched on to me. I should have broken the rules for him. Though now, I was intrigued to figure out what brought him to these tears. I had never seen anyone react the way he had before. Though, most of the others were more experienced. They knew.

"If you want to leave, you can. I won't let them judge you for it. I will understand." I leaned into him, whispering these words into his ear. He pulled away from me, wiping his face with the sleeves of his shirt. He was shaking his head no. He was pulling himself together, gaining back the strength he lost. I liked that. He passed. He could come back anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. So here's another update. I seem to be getting the hang of this. I really like reviews as well, so if you have anything to say, say it. Tell me what you're thinking. I want to improve, if I can, and there's always room for improvement. So just tell me where I need it. Anyways, enjoy.**

**-_ashleemac14_**

* * *

The morning sun beamed through the thin gray curtains that covered my window. It was blinding and I was not ready to start the day just yet. It was a long rest of the night and the new boy took five or more Dauntless syringes to the neck. I'm not to terribly sure though. I stopped paying attention after the fifth serum. He looked like he was just another adrenaline junkie to most of the people there, but I couldn't help to sense something else was wrong. Most of the regulars usually took one simulation serum throughout the duration of the night and Dauntless was left over for the next time. Last night, thanks to the dark-haired, green-eyed boy, it was the other way around.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking it all in. Even though it had been three and a half years since the war and since the destruction of factions, my reflection still surprised me. I was glad to be free from the suffocation I so dearly called my mother and father. I couldn't stand being there. I didn't fit. I was blunt. I was daring. I was even a bit arrogant. I still am and I'll never change that about myself to fit the selfless mold. No one could ever make me want to be that way.

Work wasn't my main priority this morning, as it probably should be. I straightened my black pencil skirt and tugged at my white blouse. I was uncomfortable and out of my element. I hated my job in the labs, but it was a necessary evil to face for the game. We needed the serums and this job gave me the easiest access to it. I'd much rather be doing something like zip-lining from the top of the Hancock building or maybe just sleeping through my day. That's what made Saturday my favorite. It gave me the time to fulfill my interests in hobbies. It gave me a chance to let my hair down and raise hell down at the nearest bar. It showed those around me my true self and not the uptight girl, who was clicking down the sidewalk in her black pumps.

The wind picked up outside, making me hug my coat to my body. Even though it was only the beginning of October, the winter winds had already made their presence known throughout the city. At this rate, snow would be on the ground as early as mid-November. I looked up to see the large hotel the city used for when visitors from Milwaukee or the Fringe came in. Maybe the boy from last night was staying there. I realized I would have to find him sometime after I get out of work and at least find out his name. I couldn't bring myself to ask him last night. I could barely get a goodbye out without choking up. I couldn't really place my finger on him, much less my reactions toward the boy. He was just a boy. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Once I reached the glass building, I stepped in. I worked in what they used to call the Erudite compound. It was interesting. It was still a little destroyed from the revolution, but the maintenance crews were working on it. I followed all the past footsteps I had ever taken to my office. I pulled open the door and switched my tan trench coat for a white lab coat. As I looked up to walk behind my desk, I was startled by a man already sitting there.

"I wasn't aware that I was expecting anyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help you?" I managed to put together quickly. Of all the people, Marcus had been the last person I thought I would see here.

"You know very well how you can help me. I know about your little game that you play with the others in the woods. I would like to get in on it. I could get the word out to others. With me, we could even get enough to start up another revolt and bring back the factions." Marcus proposed to me. I toyed with the idea of bringing back the factions, before ultimately deciding no. I couldn't bring myself to be the cause of that much bloodshed. It was still fresh in the minds of the others as well. Most of the others are former members of Allegiant, they knew the damage it brought to everyone and everything around us. They also knew Marcus and there was no way they would take kindly to Marcus at our game.

"I'm sorry Marcus. I have no idea what you're speaking about. I will give you a choice. I can report you for treason for even speaking about starting another revolt and have you executed, or you can walk out of here right now and not come back. If you do come back, don't even think I will hesitate to call the police." I countered. I didn't like how Marcus still tried to keep his thumb over all the former Abnegation. He needed to be stood up to every once in a while and keep his reality in check. I was never completely Abnegation to begin with, which makes it easier for me. Some of the others continue to concede to him and boosted the very ego that all of them were taught to suppress.

After Marcus left, the day came and went. I didn't get caught for stealing the serums, as usual. Now that work was over, it was time to relax. I started over to the nearest bar, where I'd drown today's stress with some whiskey. I forgot about looking for the boy from last night. In this city, that would be nearly impossible.

Loud rock music blasted out into the night air when I opened the door to the bar. It was poorly lit and the stench of alcohol became stronger every time I took a breath. It may be a little strange, but I loved it. There was barely anyone here tonight, which was odd. The only patrons were me, some drunk guy passed out in the corner, and none other than the guy from last night. I tried turning around and exiting the bar, but he had already looked up. Those dark green eyes brightened and he set down his liquor.

"So, what brings you to the bar?" I asked, as I made my way over to the stool next to him. Now that I could actually see his face, he looked a bit older than me.

"I actually just needed a place to think. I had a lot on my mind." he replied softly. I now felt awkward. I just invaded his space without thinking. I was rude. Why didn't I think that he might be here for the same reason that the guy in the corner was? To get drunk and forget.

"Oh. Um,well I can leave if you'd, um, like some space." I paused awkwardly with every other word. As I turned to grab my stuff, I felt a familiar grip on my arm and turned back.

"No. You can stay. I'd like it if you did." he flashed a bright smile at me and I relaxed.

"Ok. Well, I should at least know your name." I leaned on the bar, facing him.

"People tell me it's Peter. I think my last name is Hayes, but I'm not sure. I could be wrong." his answer threw me off. How could you not know your name? He had to be joking, though his tone was nothing but serious.

"Well, people tell me I'm Elizabeth Murphy. It's nice to meet you Peter." I gave him a quick smile and turned to the bartender, requesting my whiskey. Even though I'd probably regret it by the morning, I was suddenly very glad I had decided to come to the bar on a Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. If you have anything to say, don't be afraid to review. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you aren't sure how you feel about it, review. I just want to know what you lovely readers think.**

**-****_ashleemac14_**

* * *

Peter walked me home after we both drank to the edge of being drunk. It was just enough to slur my speech, but not enough that I would forget this night in the morning. I didn't really want to forget this night. I wanted to remember the laughs and the good times I had with this Peter guy. He asked me if I wanted to have planned meeting next time. I didn't know how to react to his proposal, though I told him yes. This Friday at 7 would be our next meeting.

I laid in bed, desperately wanting sleep to overcome my body. It was late and I had work in the morning. I stared up at the ceiling, watching the headlights of cars speed past my apartment. So far, I had counted at least seven. It helped pass the time, but I had hoped the counting would lull me to a dreamless sleep. It finally lulled me to sleep after the twelfth or thirteenth car, though it was anything but dreamless.

_The sun beat down on my skin, instantly causing beads of sweat to appear on my forehead. My whole body was shaking like I was in the Arctic. I am in the middle of a field. I feel like I've been here before, but I can't place the location. Maybe I've passed by it on my way to the woods where I host my game? I swear I've been here before though and that's when I saw it. One tiny glimpse of the logs and the fire pit and I knew exactly where I was. You could only know it was there if you knew what you were looking for. It would look just like a few trees fell in a clearing, nothing too suspicious._

"_So," the voice sent shivers down my spine, "this is it. This is all? I thought there would be a little more to it, but alright." I turned around to face Marcus and started walking toward him. I was completely out of control. I was trapped in my body and it was awful._

"_No", I found myself saying, "this isn't it. That's where we meet over there." I tried to resist showing him. It was impossible. I couldn't even hide one of my greatest secrets to this man. It was like he already knew all my secrets and he just wanted the pure joy of watching me spill them._

"_When is your next game?" he demanded the information from me. He was being a little to hostile for my liking. If he just waited, I'm sure this insufferable blabbermouth of a body I'm in right now would have told him. It felt like I was under the truth serum in this dream. If this was even a dream. It felt more like a simulation. Then it clicked, because it was. I was in a simulation and I needed to snap out of it now._

"_I need to-" I tried to fight it, this was a strong simulation. It didn't mean anything though, it just meant it would take longer. I had to get out, someone gave this simulation serum and I needed to get them. They were probably still in my apartment._

"_You need to what?" Marcus looked confused. He looked like he hadn't been expecting that answer at all actually. It was strange compared to the way the rest of the simulation had been behaving._

"_I need to wake up. Now." I shouted out into the wind._

I sucked in an unneeded amount of oxygen into my lungs, my eyes shooting open. He was here, he had drugged me with the serum. What the hell did he want?

"Hello there Elizabeth." Marcus spit at me. I looked closer and he was holding a gun in his hands. I reached for the pistol that I usually carried with me to my games. As soon as I started to feel for it, he decided to speak up again, "Don't bother, this is yours."

"Why? What gave you the right to drug me? Where did you even get them?" I shot rapidly. I just needed to keep him busy long enough to find my knife. I could go in for a quick stab and end his life, but he would end mine the second I moved.

"I got them from your office Ms. Murphy. You keep things so loosely around there. You were Abnegation. I would have at least expected a little more of you." he insulted. I could kill him. I just need to throw him off his game and steal back my gun. One shot would be all it took.

"Key word of that sentence was 'were'. As in , no longer your little slave." it was hard not to spit that back at him in anger. He was getting underneath my skin and I didn't appreciate him there. He loosened his grip on the gun ever so slightly.

Marcus threw back his head in manic laughter, closing his eyes. I went in for the gun, grabbing it and pushing out out the cylinder. I watched and listened for the sound of six bullets to hit the floor. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Marcus had his hand on my throat in a matter of seconds after the sixth bullet hit the floor. I was slammed against the wall, knocking whatever breath I had in me out. My hand tightened it's grip on the dagger, ready to stab. I went for it. The dagger hitting the bone, so I put all the strength I had left into forcing it through the flesh of his wrist. I crumpled on the floor, catching my breath and smiling at Marcus's pained cries.

"Get...out" I managed through my ragged breaths. It sounded almost animalistic. It scared me, but at the same time, I was pleased with what I had done.

Marcus pulled out the knife with his good hand. He started over towards me with it, threatening my well-being. Scrambling around the on the floor of the dim room, I found the revolver and a bullet. Marcus raised his hand and I flinched at the bright light. I felt a huge thud on my floor, Marcus's screams assured me he was still alive. My intention was to kill him and I probably would have if I hadn't flinched. I grabbed for the land line, I prayed thanks for the day these were invented, and called the station. At least now he would be Zeke's problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long on this update. I got a little busy. As for where the game is, it's there. It's not my main focus. I used it as a title because it's an important factor in the character's lives. It's how they met and what Elizabeth does in her free time. Anyway's here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_**-ashleemac14**_

* * *

Friday quickly rolled around and I was a bit nervous meeting Peter again. I hadn't seen him since Monday night and the queasy feeling in my stomach was either telling me I needed to go see a doctor or that underneath all that nervousness, I was excited. It's a funny feeling and truthfully, I wish it would just go away. I didn't like that I wasn't acting like myself. I was acting like all the other giggly and bubbly brats when they fancied a boy. I didn't want to be one of those brats. They were boring and stupid. Peter probably thought they were too.

I shuffled through my room, checking a few things before I left to meet Peter at the hotel he was staying at. It was a little strange that he asked me to meet him, instead of the other way around. I don't have a problem with it, after all it's not the 20th century anymore. The closet was my main concern though. I had the serums, for the game this weekend, hiding underneath a few coats on the closet floor. I couldn't afford another break in like Marcus. It's had me on edge since Monday night. I couldn't even go to work the next morning. I didn't need one of Marcus's lackeys to find my serums and screw up my game. I just don't get his obsession with getting in to play.

I checked over all my windows and the closet, making sure they were all locked down. I slipped on my nude pumps and checked my chocolate curls in the mirror. I coated my lashes in dark mascara and glossed my lips with a neutral-looking pink. I looked natural, just enough to highlight my best features. I didn't really know what Peter was planning for our get together. He just told me to look like I did on Monday night, so I sort of dressed up with a casual feel. I switched the pencil skirt for pants that fit my form. I think the clerk said something about them being called skinny jeans. I really don't care about what they're called, if I like it I'll buy it. Simple.

The familiar sounds of the city at night filled the air around me. It was comforting to hear the buses and the sound of the distant train. My breath steadied as I stopped by the hotel, slowly walking in. My efforts were useless, because my breath soon left my lungs as I looked around the hotel lobby. It was beautifully crafted and bright. I felt like I had entered King Midas's castle, the high ceilings and the golden details were everywhere. I can't believe I had never walked in here before. I never really had the reason to come here before I met Peter. I gathered myself and went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see one of your guests. I'm not sure what room he's in. If you could call his room and tell him I'm here, that would be nice. It's Peter Hayes." I finished explaining to the young man. He nodded and went to search his computer.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I was startled by a man's voice. He was very articulate for a man so young looking. He looked so familiar, maybe I had seen him in the paper or something. He wore glasses which framed his soft green eyes nicely. He looked kind, though if you looked closely you could see the stress taking a toll on him.

"Nice to meet you as well,-" I stared at him, hoping he would give me his name.

"It's Caleb. Caleb Prior." he answered my silent plea. That name sounded vaguely familiar. I feel like I heard it somewhere in history class. Prior was the name of the girl who died saving the city from the outside, I believe. I knew I heard it mentioned by the government a few or so times. I knew Caleb Prior's name all to well though. He was the most famous scientist in the city. He worked with developing and refining serums. He was basically my boss and he was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, I'm Elizabeth Murphy." I finally told him. I had been so lost in my thought that I forgot that I was talking to someone. I had to impress him, so I thought up a quick sentence. "I work at the institute down the road in the-"

"Peter?" Caleb interrupted and looked over my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see that he had just stepped out of the elevator. He looked nice. A blazer over a white v-neck tee, he carried the effortless look well.

"Do I know you?" Peter answered. He searched Caleb over, wondering why this man knew him. They both looked confused and something clicked with Caleb.

"You took a memory serum? When?" Caleb questioned. I could see his inquisitive nature shining through. It was interesting seeing this play out.

"I haven't taken anything. I'm perfectly fine. I just don't remember a lot about the majority of life." Peter spit in Caleb's direction.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Caleb, but I think it's time for us to get going." I stepped in between them and turned Peter away from him. I waved goodbye to Caleb and flashed him a quick smile.

Peter seemed to be quick-tempered from the brief conversation I saw with him and Caleb. He had barely even been provoked. Though I did notice one other thing, he was strong. Strong and quick-tempered never really were good combination. Hopefully, he knew how to keep his temper in check when he was around me. It probably was just because he was accused of something. He hadn't shown anything that would scare me away just yet.

I was led to a restaurant that I had never been in before. You usually needed a reservation for this place and most of all, a date. I normally didn't really do the whole dating thing. I normally didn't have the time or the energy for it. Most importantly, I never really had anyone around that I was ever vaguely interested in.

Peter was different in a way from most of the guys that asked me out. Firstly, I actually said yes to him. Secondly, I couldn't really figure him out and that was neither a bad or good thing. I feel like I said yes, so that I could try to figure him out. I feel like it will be a hard task to complete though.

"So, how have you been?" Peter asked sincerely as the waitress walked away. He looked over at my hand that was resting on the table. Did he want to hold it? Would it be awkward to hold hands on the first date, if it was even that? I could just be making it all up in my head.

"I...Well, I've been alright I guess." I was not about to tell him about the break in or Marcus at all. I barely even knew him. I didn't have to trust him immediately.

"You're lying." he was so blatant about it. I thought it was pretty well done. I did pause, but not enough to be suspicious. "You don't have to lie to me." he sounded hurt, but there was still a smile on his face. If anyone was lying, it was him. I, truthfully, am alright. Marcus is the one who isn't alright.

"I am not. I'm fine. Anyways, how have you been?" I said changing the subject from me. I didn't really want to talk about myself right now.

"Oh. Well, I've been okay. I'm better now though." he was so blunt. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck from his words. I couldn't let some boy have this effect on me. I fought the oncoming blush off with all that I had.

"You sure you aren't lying?" I questioned him, leaning forward on the table.

"I'm being completely truthful darling." he looked serious. He reached across the table for my hand, taking it from me. His touch sent sparks through my bones and the blush that I been fighting off broke through my defenses. My ears were burning and I was frozen in my place. He had won tonight, but I still wasn't going to let him in that easily.


End file.
